


[佐鸣]战利品

by Dragon_li



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, naruto - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_li/pseuds/Dragon_li
Summary: 谢谢阅读！
Relationships: One Direction - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 169





	[佐鸣]战利品

寒风呼啸。  
漩涡鸣人睁大眼睛，眼睛里面的光彩慢慢褪色，瞳孔开始涣散。  
映入眼瞳的只有脚下这方土地，他重重地咳嗽一声，鲜血从喉咙涌出，大片滴落在地上。  
不堪重负的身体本该直直坠落，穿过胸口的那双骨节分明的手却成为了承重点，让他不致于跌落在地面的同时，又在一点一点剥夺他的生机。  
漩涡鸣人感觉他的眼前出现了无数黑点，这是身体崩溃的前兆。  
他咳嗽着，鲜血从嘴角流出，“看来是你赢了啊，佐助。”  
紧挨着的男人并未回话，他抽出穿过鸣人胸膛，血淋淋的手。  
那张俊美的脸庞面无表情，他揽过漩涡鸣人的腰，从腿弯穿过抱起鸣人。  
“你快死了，鸣人。”  
漩涡鸣人咧嘴笑了笑，“什么啊……咳……你这家伙在关心我吗？”  
“我突然不想让你死了。”宇智波佐助低头，漩涡鸣人的瞳孔甚至开始无法聚焦。  
他说：“明明是我赢了，可我感觉很痛苦。”  
“我不想在失去一切之后，再将你失去了。”宇智波佐助说，“所以你不能死，鸣人。”  
漩涡鸣人嘴角带着笑，他意识恍惚，耳边似乎听到了佐助的话。眼皮却越来越沉重，最终坠入了一片黑暗之中。  
白痴佐助，我死了之后，记得照顾好自己啊。

——

第四次世界大战后，漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助决战，漩涡鸣人战败，死亡。  
同年，宇智波佐助发起革命，数以千万的忍者失去生命，各国忍者村联合，将宇智波佐助列为公敌。  
此后，过去了数十年。宇智波佐助的势力越来越强大，与忍者村形成僵持局面。

密室。  
宇智波佐助站在巨大仪器下，幽蓝色波动的光照映在他身上，他面无表情。  
宇智波佐助默默注视着仪器内沉睡的人，数十年的时间让对方原本的刺猬头长成了及腰的金色长发，他小麦色的皮肤也因液体过长时间的浸泡变为了苍白色。仪器内的人还是少年的模样，对方紧闭着眼睛，清秀的面容没有丝毫生气。他赤裸着身体，原本膨胀的肌肉萎缩，瘦弱得像个女人。数十年前贯穿胸口的伤口早已愈合，只留下一个狰狞的疤痕。  
“别看了~佐助君。再怎么看，你的鸣人君也醒不来呢~”大蛇丸凑到宇智波佐助的身边，伸长的舌头几近触碰到佐助的脸颊。  
宇智波佐助瞥眼，眼神十分冷淡，带着淡淡的杀意。  
“十三年了，大蛇丸，他还是没有醒。”  
“这是不是验证着你的实验已经失败了。”  
“如果他没有醒，你也没有活着的必要了。”  
大蛇丸并未被他吓到，他嗤笑一声：“佐助君也学会威胁人了呢~”  
“我没有耐心了。”宇智波佐助说，“他再醒不过来，我不知道我会做出什么事来。”  
“到极限了吗？”大蛇丸金色的蛇瞳带着兴味，他看向沉睡在仪器内的漩涡鸣人，舔了舔嘴唇。  
“应该就是最近一段时间了呢。”大蛇丸说。  
宇智波佐助看向他，对方笑眯眯道：“最近漩涡鸣人的数据已经开始变化了，他身体的自我修复似乎已经结束了。”  
“最多一个月，做好迎接鸣人君的准备吧~”  
宇智波佐助静静看着仪器内紧闭双眼的少年，原本波澜不惊的眼神逐渐幽深，“我会的。如果他能醒过来的话。”

——

漩涡鸣人听到有人在叫他。  
用沉稳的、冷漠的又带些熟悉的嗓音叫他：“鸣人。”  
是佐助吗？  
他有些迷迷糊糊地想着，大脑像是停滞了许多年忽然运转一般疼得厉害，让他忍不住发出了哼哼的声音。  
鸣人感觉自己好像轻飘飘的，就像是沉入海里一样，被海水温柔地托扶着。  
紧接着，连接鼻腔的软管猛然喷出一股刺鼻的气体，他的大脑便骤然清醒许多。  
漩涡鸣人猛然睁开了眼睛。  
第一时间映入他蔚蓝色眼帘的，是隔着一道玻璃，静静注视着他的宇智波佐助。  
一个模样更加成熟，脸庞更加锋利的宇智波佐助。  
他就那样安静地看着鸣人，神情却像是一个企图占有宝物的恶鬼。

“我是谁？”  
“呃……佐助？宇智波佐助。”  
“很好。”宇智波佐助勾起唇角，接着问：“那你知道自己现在几岁了吗？”  
“这是什么问题……”漩涡鸣人抱着双腿裹紧被子，只露出那张小巧清秀的脸。  
他表情有些无语，“17岁啊，不是17还能是什么。”  
“是这样啊。”宇智波佐助坐在他对面，伸出手戳了戳他的额头。  
漩涡鸣人吃痛地躲开：“干嘛啊佐助，很疼啊喂！”  
“你还记得自己昏迷前做了什么吗？鸣人。”宇智波佐助说。  
漩涡鸣人愣住，他拼命想着自己昏迷前的事情，却感觉有一层雾蒙蒙的纱阻碍着他探寻记忆。  
他现在所能记忆的，便是他和宇智波佐助，原来是木叶村的忍者，是同伴。他们之间发生了许多事情，是彼此最好的朋友。  
但至于到底什么事情，他胸口隐约的疼痛又是怎么一回事，他却怎么也想不起来。  
宇智波佐助揉了揉他的脑袋，“记不起来的话就算了，以后总有时间能记起来的。”  
“是这样吗？”鸣人眨着眼睛，金色的睫毛扇动，“可我总觉得忘了重要的事情，我有些不安。”  
“昏迷了十三年，你能记得我就已经让我很欣慰了，鸣人。”宇智波佐助靠近他，将裹成一团的鸣人拢在怀里。  
“我很高兴你能醒来，鸣人。”  
他的嘴角在漩涡鸣人看不到的地方上翘着，那双眼睛里闪露着隐约的疯狂。  
终于，终于，终于重新拥有了你，我的鸣人。

……

“这样就能记起来事情了吗？”漩涡鸣人问。  
他歪了歪头，金色的发丝散落在赤裸的胸前，过于瘦弱的身体能轻易看到凸起的肋骨，腹部向下凹着，整个人散发着一股异样的美感。  
漩涡鸣人被宇智波佐助换上了金橘色的和服，上面画着大朵大朵的橘色凌霄，白色绸缎做的足袋裹着他精致的脚，露出纤细的脚踝。  
他的衣服被人为扒到了腰部，露出大片苍白色的肌肤，淡粉色的乳尖映衬在肌肤上像是稚嫩美丽的樱花。  
漩涡鸣人好似没有听见将他扑在床上、按住他两个手腕，直直盯着他的宇智波佐助沉重的呼吸似的，他就像是骤然被洗去了所有墨迹，只剩下一张无瑕的白纸，什么都不懂。  
见佐助并没有回答他，鸣人又重复了一遍。  
“佐助你说的，做这种事情，会想起来记忆，是真的吗？”  
宇智波佐助嗯了一声，他压下身体，鼻尖蹭着鸣人的鼻子，哑着声音道：“会记起来的。”  
“那快点开始吧。”鸣人的眼睛闪闪发亮，“我已经迫不及待了。”  
“但是啊但是，我还是第一次听说有这种要把人衣服都脱光的古怪的仪式。”  
宇智波佐助按住鸣人的手腕，他在鸣人的脖间深深吸了口气，像是瘾君子一样贪慕他熟悉的气息。  
“所以是秘术。”他听见自己这样说。

漩涡鸣人太瘦了，长达数十年只靠软管里的营养液活着的身体脆弱不堪，摸着甚至有些硌手。  
但他的皮肤又是那样的光滑，像是上好的绸缎，让人爱不释手。  
这种矛盾感将漩涡鸣人整个人都脆弱化了，他就像是不堪一击的精美瓷器，轻轻一击就能击碎。  
但事实显然并非如此，即使荒废了数十年，这具瘦弱的身体也依旧蕴藏着巨大的能量。

鸣人躺在床上，迫于压力他直视着佐助的脸庞。对方过于俊美，又带着他说不出的色情，这让他浑身有些发烫。  
一种直觉，或者是一种声音好像在漩涡鸣人的心底呐喊：不，不该是这样的，快停下！  
但还未等他细究，佐助便凑上去啄着他的嘴唇，纤长的睫毛刮在他的脸上有些发痒。  
鸣人感觉到一种不适，被轻轻咬着的唇片像是被火燎过一般发烫，他有些别扭地扭过头想要拒绝，身体也顺势着挣扎起来。  
但紧接着按着鸣人手腕的那双手迸发出一股巨大的不容置疑的力量，将他牢牢按在床上无法动弹。而后佐助空出一双手，捏着他的脸颊，让他有些吃痛地重新面对着他。  
佐助就那样静静看着他，他左眼的轮回眼如同漩涡一般试图捕获鸣人，带着鸣人熟悉的冷漠和他感到心惊的无法言喻的情绪。  
他听到佐助嘶哑着声音道：“我等了你十三年了，鸣人。”  
“我不允许你拒绝我，永远。”   
漩涡鸣人呼吸一滞，他意识到自己心底正隐隐泛着疼痛，但他不知道着来自什么。

“唔……”  
宇智波佐助再次吻上了他，这一次他的吻凶狠暴戾。他捏着鸣人的下巴，那块区域的皮肤发着深红，紧接着湿滑温热的舌头便顺着牙关冲了进去，缠上那个显得青涩僵硬的舌头。  
成熟男性的身躯牵制着漩涡鸣人使他动弹不得，他的鼻腔涌入着来自宇智波佐助的味道。  
有点熟悉，但并不相同。  
十七岁的宇智波佐助的气息是冷漠的，干净的。但三十岁的宇智波佐助，这个男人的气息是炙热的，并且带着让鸣人头晕眼花的情色味道。  
对方就像是憋了三十年的老处男，一经得手恨不得将怀里的人吃干抹净，拆骨入腹。  
鸣人能感觉到对方的舌头甚至试图深入他的喉咙，他顿时升起一股被羞辱的气愤。  
但他阻止不了，他只能被迫接受宇智波佐助的舌头在他口腔里四处游荡，舌尖不时深入到令他想要干呕的深度。

“呃……哈……”  
一吻终了，漩涡鸣人瘫软在床上。他脸上浮起薄红，双眼迷离，大口呼吸着空气，嘴角还带着残留的津液。  
身前的人被他这幅姿态勾住，喉咙滚动，将喉间的那点燥热压下。  
鸣人的腿被对方扶了起来，佐助用膝盖顶着他的大腿根部，将他的两腿分开，暴露出那寻秘境之地。  
金橘色的和服在他身上凌乱不堪，滑落在腰间。鸣人的阴茎因方才的深吻而有些意动，微微勃起。  
紧接着鸣人便察觉到粗糙的大掌轻轻拢住了他的阴茎，对方低头在他脖间落下一个个细吻，手上的动作丝毫没有落下，套住阴茎上下撸动，迫使他的阴茎因为密密麻麻的快感快速勃起。顶端的腺液也在兴奋下流出，滑落在腹部的和服腰带上。  
“哼……呃……”  
佐助吻着他的耳根，滚烫的气息在他耳边响起，“鸣人，舒服吗？”  
“唔……”  
鸣人并没有回答他这个羞耻的问题，他的双手早已自由，于是迫于羞意双手捂住了那张潮红的脸，试图用这种方式掩盖自己的尴尬。  
见鸣人没有回答他，宇智波佐助不悦地挑起眉毛，他大拇指恶意堵住了流着前列腺液的马眼，在顶端摩擦了几下后，指甲向下抠弄着鸣人的小孔。  
“回答我，舒服吗？鸣人？”  
“啊——”  
剧烈的快感一瞬间在身体奔涌，细微的疼痛感伴随着快感让鸣人忍不住叫了出来。他的手抓住佐助的手腕，用力地想要让对方松开恶意挑拨他的手。但这无济于事，对方的指甲在他的马眼里陷的更深了。  
受到剧烈刺激的阴茎在佐助手心里猛然弹跳了几下，随即大量透明的前列腺液从马眼里喷出，将他的手弄的黏腻不堪。  
“舒服……舒服……别弄了……佐助……”鸣人带着哭腔回答他。  
他不想哭的，但这种感觉是在让鸣人头皮发麻承受不住，未经人事的身体根本受不住一开荤就经历这样过激的情事。  
宇智波佐助轻笑，“很好。”  
作为奖励，他松开了扼制洞口的大拇指，指甲离开时在阴茎顶端留下一个深红的印记，他刚刚确实很用力。

佐助攥着手心，粘腻的手感让他心情十分愉悦。他拨弄着鸣人金色的长发，一撮发丝在他指尖环绕。  
而后他抱起喘息不停的鸣人，让对方坐在自己的腿上。  
鸣人发红的眼尾为这场情事增添了几分艳丽，佐助用指腹轻揉鸣人淡瑰色的唇瓣，大掌覆在鸣人的脖子上，迫使对方低头与他亲吻。  
他十分享受这种舌尖相缠的亲昵，以至于下腹硬的发疼的阴茎也不在乎了。  
佐助看着鸣人呼吸急促的与他分开，津液在他们唇齿间相连。他低笑了一声，手钻到鸣人的衣服里面，扶住了对方的胯，让他往前面坐了坐。  
所幸鸣人瘦归瘦，屁股上的肉却丝毫不少，挺翘柔软而又弹力十足。他昂扬的阴茎隔着一层布料顶弄着鸣人的屁股，在对方克制不住嘤咛时加大了撞击。  
“佐助别磨了……屁股好疼……”  
鸣人咬住下唇，他感觉自己有哪里不对，大腿根发酸发软，阴茎带着涨意，这甚至让他脑袋有些发懵。  
鸣人觉得自己有些热的喘不过气了，此刻他胸前趴着男人的头，对方用舌头舔弄着他的乳尖，不时用犬牙刻意碾过，让乳尖又涨又疼。  
随之而来的还有电流般的快感，从乳尖遍布整个胸膛，每一次呼吸凸起的肋骨仿佛不堪重负震动。  
他觉得自己就像是被大型动物咬住的猎物，鲜血即将流尽时力气越来越小，甚至连挣扎的念头也逐渐消散了。  
他的身体不时因为快感抖动，脚趾蜷缩在一起抓着床单缩紧，他双手抓着男人的背部，浓密的金发几乎将他整个人遮盖住。  
那双天蓝色的眼睛此刻布满雾气，带着茫然的情动，身体跟随佐助每一次恶意的顶弄起伏。

“别弄了……哈……佐助别弄了……仪式、仪式是不是结束了？”鸣人茫然地问他。  
佐助牙齿咬住他的乳珠，舌尖在乳孔滑过后，对方的胸膛猛地抬起，他这才恋恋不舍地离开。  
“没有。”佐助沉着声音，模样十分正经，“我衣服还没脱。”  
“……嗯？”  
“我衣服还没脱，所以仪式还没结束。”佐助说。  
鸣人被他绕了进去，迷迷糊糊道：“啊……是这样吗？”  
“是这样，所以，我们继续。”

“乖，抬腿。”  
听到佐助这样要求，鸣人迷迷糊糊地抬起了腿，他的足袋在刚才那番折腾后不知所踪，娇嫩的足尖被佐助握着，他低头，在鸣人的足背上落下细吻。  
这样温和的前戏只是为了安抚住鸣人的情绪，哪怕佐助也没想到，他会在对方醒来没多久之后就试图拥有他的身体。  
他真的等了太久了，等到他以为他彻底失去漩涡鸣人了。  
当少年再次睁开眼睛，不确定地看着他说他的名字时，他心底那团死灰忽然复燃了。  
越燃越烈，越燃越燥。  
越来越无法忍受心底的孤独渴望，想要彻底地占有他，和他合为一体，感受他身体的温度。

鸣人被重新推在了床上，这次他膝盖折着悬在空中，淡粉色的后穴暴露在空气之中。  
鸣人瞳孔颤动，他敛下眼眸，金色的睫毛在灯光下蒙着一层光晕。宇智波佐助正在他身前，勾着嘴唇看着洞口。他双指覆着一层软膏，淡黄色散发着香气的膏体，尔后双指轻轻触碰在后穴的褶皱上。  
感受到后穴在微凉的手指触碰时收缩，佐助胸腔发出一阵笑声，“害羞了吗？鸣人？”  
“很奇怪……很奇怪啊佐助！为什么秘术还要挖我拉——唔——”  
“白痴，不准说话。”  
宇智波佐助脸上挂着的笑意差点维持不住，他这才想起眼前的少年是个劣迹斑斑的调皮鬼，以往色诱术这种下流忍术都能在大筒木辉夜那一战使出来，着实算不上什么有格调的家伙。  
“干嘛这样子看我……”鸣人纳闷道。

但很快他便不能逞强了，异样感从后穴传来，两根指头就那样缓慢地顺着洞口渐渐深入到内壁。  
软膏起了很大的缓冲作用，这使得两根手指头几乎毫不费力地便完全进入到深处。  
鸣人的前列腺很靠前，因此佐助在指头进入到一半时就摸到了凸起，刚擦碰到时鸣人浑身便抖动一下，似乎这种异样但过于猛烈地快感对于他的身体来说不堪重负。  
“哈啊……佐助……你碰到了什么……”  
“啊啊——哈……呃……”  
他脚趾因为快感用力蜷缩在一起，指甲在佐助的背上留下划痕，渗出血液。  
鸣人的穴口很快变得湿润，佐助压着他，手指在他穴口里来回抽插扩张，一直到后穴开始分泌接受异物的液体，他才放慢节奏。  
肠壁内的温度很高，有时佐助会错以为这种温度能够将他的手指融化，紧致火热的肠壁似迎合又似拒绝，将佐助手指上的软膏化成了一滩水。  
他能清晰感受到鸣人的大腿根部在用力，但这无济于事，他很快伸进去第三根手指，肠壁十分轻松地吞下了他的手指，欲拒还迎似的将他的手指往里带着。  
肠壁的内的凸起，那颗小小的前列腺，很快就因为佐助骨节的顶弄肿胀起来，这让快感更加轻易地攀上了高峰。  
“啊啊啊——”  
电流一般的快感顺着穴口向鸣人的四肢快速蔓延，他甚至觉得自己的大脑也被玩弄了，松果体像是被极力刺激般向他分泌出大量愉悦的激素，这让鸣人控制不住地叫喊着，被玩弄的穴口也在这时喷出了更多用于交配的透明粘稠的液体。勃起的阴茎更是在这时向上抽搐了两下，而后鸣人用力弓起腰，小腹绷紧，阴茎便射了出来。  
浓白色的精液射的到处都是，做工精细的金橘色和服被染上了星点白色，几滴溅在凌霄的花心上，显得肉靡不堪。

“高潮了吗？”佐助闷闷笑了起来，他低头舔掉鸣人眼角流出的泪水，心情十分愉悦。  
“你好敏感，鸣人。”  
“佐、佐助……”  
鸣人大脑一片空白，他不知道该说些什么。只知道自己射精之后浑身失去了力气，就连在佐助背上划血痕的力气也没有了。  
与此同时，他的眼前朦胧之中闪过了无数画面，这似乎是来自他以前的记忆。  
他们拌嘴，吵架，争执，为对方流泪，对对方伸出拳头甚至痛下杀手。  
但总归，没有一起做爱这个选项。  
对了，做、做爱。  
他们干这种事情难道不是好色仙人小说里描写的那种事情吗？  
不对不对，他不是死了吗？怎么又复活的？  
……诶？他是怎么想起来这些事的？  
他这算是恢复了记忆吗？

漩涡鸣人还未晃过来神，插在后穴的三根手指已经抽了出去，转眼间便换了更加粗大、灼热的东西抵在穴口。  
“放、放开我啊佐助！我想起来了!可以停下来——”  
宇智波佐助看着表情变了又变，神情逐渐慌张起来的漩涡鸣人，勾了勾唇角。  
“想起来了……吗?”  
“但这并不妨碍我，继续做下去啊。”  
跟只猫一样弱小的力量根本阻止不了佐助接下来的动作——  
他将龟头抵在鸣人还滴着水的穴口，那穴口一张一合，洞口里的嫩肉清晰可见。龟头刚刚抵在穴口，那里便试图将它吞进去。  
刚刚被扩张过的穴口因为手指的离开十分空虚，它迫切需要什么来重新填满它。  
“放、开、我、啊，你这个混蛋——啊——”  
津津有味地听着鸣人生气勃勃的怒吼声，宇智波佐助抱着鸣人的大腿，腰部向前一顶，粗大的阴茎便顺着洞口顶到了头。

一瞬间的疼痛夹杂着茎身滑过前列腺的快感让鸣人近乎失声，他惊慌的表情凝固在脸上，发丝因为刚才的顶撞散到胸前。  
佐助将他的发丝撇到耳朵旁，耳朵上还有他方才咬过的牙印，他满足地叹了口气。  
不等鸣人缓过来，他便耸动起胯部，在他后穴里抽插，速度越来越快。胯骨每一次撞击时，囊袋便会受力拍打在洞口。  
“呃……哈……”好疼……但……又不只是疼……  
鸣人涨红着脸，伸长脖子用力呼吸，他被佐助抽插时身体跟着晃动，床发出吱哑的声音。  
前列腺每一次被龟头碾过时都会迸发出一股强烈的快感，小小的穴口不停地收缩，大量的淫水从穴口内流了出来。  
两人的结合处发出“噗嗤、噗嗤”的水声，鸣人被顶撞的前方的肉棒溢出白色的精液，点点的精液混着淫水，顺着鸣人的腿低落到床上。  
密密麻麻的快感像是要强奸他的神经，他拼命摇头想要摆脱这种毒药般的快感，但佐助的肉棒一旦重重碾过愈发肿胀的前列腺，他便像是失了神一样不再挣扎。

佐助将鸣人翻了个身，让鸣人背对着他跪在床上撅起屁股。  
对方像是被肏的失去了神智，乖乖的任由他摆弄。他完美光滑的背部摸起来像上好的温玉，屁股也是。  
佐助眯眼，眼底幽深，他嘴角噙着笑。伸出手掌在鸣人屁股上用力拍了一下，留下一个红红的手掌印。  
“疼——”鸣人有些娇气地叫出声。  
但这只能作为增加情趣的呻吟，他的肉棒在鸣人的肉壁内膨胀，粗大的将洞口的褶皱几乎撑平。  
他一边耸动着腰部，肉棒在穴肉内来回驰骋，洞口的淫液因为速度过快的抽插翻起白沫。一边伸出手掌拍打他的屁股，将整个挺翘浑圆的屁股打的发红肿胀，像个粉嫩欲滴的桃子。  
龟头一次又一次碾过前列腺，甚至抵到了结肠口上将那里快速撞出了一个小口，肠肉被抽插的松软湿滑，不是在穴内喷出淫液来讨好粗大的肉棒。  
“哈……哈啊……呃……慢、慢点……”  
快感不要命地蔓延到身体各处，鸣人双手抵着床单，眼角流出泪水，他的眼睛因为快感向上翻着，露出眼白，舌头也在“咕叽咕叽”的抽插声中伸了出去，口水滴落在床单上殷出一个个圆点。  
“好、好酸啊……佐助……我不行了……”  
鸣人的腹部被粗大的阴茎插得向上突起，露出肉棒的形状。他就像是怀孕了一样，肚子被插得酸胀。  
他的阴茎随着佐助每一次撞击吐出一点精液，白色的精液滴答在床单上，他的膝盖上也被溅到了不少。  
鸣人浑身冒汗，脖子那里流的汗最多。有一些被佐助舔走了，但更多的还是将发丝打湿，金色的长发打结，尾端甚至沾上了鸣人的精液。

这场性事过于激烈。  
他穴内的肉早被肉棒摩擦的红肿，甚至前列腺也肿胀了起来。佐助在他脖间发出沉重的呼吸声，犬牙叼着他脖颈后的软肉碾压，正如肿胀的如同栗子般大小的前列腺被龟头一次又一次的恶意顶撞，他爽的连跪在地上的力气也没了。  
漩涡鸣人纤细的腰被佐助握着，留下暗红的指痕。他每每用肉棒撞击鸣人的小穴时，囊袋拍打在穴口发出“啪啪”的声音，肉棒抽出时，已经被肏熟的穴肉甚至会顺着肉棒一并从穴口冲出。  
过于娇嫩的穴肉甚至无法承受空气带来的瘙痒，从洞口喷出液体试图缓解这种瘙痒。  
很爽，爽到难以自制。  
紧致的肠壁包裹着佐助的肉棒，就像是对他的阴茎按摩一样讨好着他，龟冠的缝隙也被肠肉裹着，每一次抽插时对着龟头喷出液体，激烈的快感猛然袭来。  
“舒服吗鸣人？我肏的你舒服吗？你喜不喜欢？”  
“唔……呃……喜、喜欢……慢点……慢点佐助……”

不再忍耐射精的欲望，佐助抓着鸣人的腰，在他的前列腺上狠狠冲刺了几下，随即大量滚烫浓稠的液体对准他的前列腺射了出来。  
精液浇在前列腺上让鸣人失声尖叫着，快感顺延神经向上攀爬，他弓着腰射了出来。  
鸣人胸膛起伏着大力呼吸，他的眼神失焦，快感几乎摧毁了他的脑袋。  
佐助将阴茎抽出，他把龟头还残留些精液的阴茎放在鸣人的嘴边，哄骗着对他说：“鸣人，把它舔干净。”  
鸣人抬眼看了他一眼，乖乖地伸出粉红色舌头，一点一点将浓白色的精液舔舐干净。甚至不用佐助提醒，他便乖乖地咽了下去。  
看来是被操晕了。  
佐助眸色幽深，他抚摸鸣人的脸颊，将鸣人嘴角残留的精液抹去，“真听话。”

漩涡鸣人缓了许久才渐渐反应过来。  
但他此刻心里竟然十分平静，什么念头也没生出来。  
直到宇智波佐助将一个黑色脚环戴在他脚脖上，他才问：“这是什么？”  
“脚环，上面挂着使过忍术的铃铛。”  
已经被对方抱着清洗一遍后的鸣人脸色还带着粉红，“为什么要给我戴脚环？”  
“我怕你想要离开我。”佐助赤裸着上半身，为他调节着宽度。  
“距离你沉睡后已经过去了十三年，你如果知道忍界被我毁成什么样子，一定会离开我跑去木叶村。”  
“我体内的九喇嘛去哪了？”鸣人问他，“我感应不到他了。”  
佐助顿住，他抬头，平静地看着鸣人：“我把他从你身体里抽离了，有他在，你的伤势只会更加严重。”  
鸣人沉默了一会儿：“我以为自己死了。还有你……”  
“我不会让你死的，十三年前我就已经说过了，鸣人。”佐助说。  
但他随即笑了笑，“不过你可以当自己已经死了，反正木叶已经给你刻了碑。”  
“现在，假如你称呼自己宇智波鸣人，我会欣然同意的。”  
“太难听了吧……”  
他们说到这儿沉默了一会儿。  
宇智波佐助依旧半蹲在他膝前，他摩挲着鸣人的脚裸，又想起刚刚那番情事时对方过于骨感的身体，说：“你该多吃点东西，抱起来会更舒服。”  
“那我宁愿保持现在这样……”

他们都知道现在的交谈似乎隔着一层纱，就在鸣人记忆恢复之后。  
但宇智波佐助不可能放开漩涡鸣人，在对方被他打败的那一刻起，漩涡鸣人就已经是他的战利品了。  
他把已经疲惫不堪的漩涡鸣人抱上床休息时，静静看着他的睡脸，过了很长时间，他站起来打算离开房间。  
“你要去哪？”身后的人忽然发问。  
佐助侧脸，对着鸣人笑了笑。  
“安心，我不会离开你的。”  
“我只是，有一些重要的事情要去做。”

辟如，已经毫无用处的大蛇丸，他是除了佐助唯一知道鸣人还活着的人。  
又辟如，早就灭亡的木叶，他要好好处理一番，制造出一个木叶村还存在的假象。  
那样，他和漩涡鸣人，他们就会有更加幸福的未来。  
所以……  
“等着我。”宇智波佐助说。  
他神色异常温柔：“我很快就会回来，早点睡。”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读！


End file.
